Morning Musume Timeline
The Morning Musume Timeline provides a detailed, but succinct, timeline of the history of Morning Musume through audition information, generation additions, member graduations, and single or album releases. For a more in depth history of the group including detailed notes on events, please see Morning Musume History. Time Line 1996 *MAY **11 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Ishiguro Aya sings "Dancing Junk" (SUPER MONKEY'S 4) *JUNE **09 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Ishiguro Aya sings "Dancing Junk" (SUPER MONKEY'S 4) *JULY **07 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Iida Kaori sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) 1997 (ASAYAN Sharan Q Auditions) *APRIL **13 - Fukuoka preliminary round (broadcast 11-25 May) **27 - ASAYAN broadcast - Talk with Sharan Q about the auditions and clips of Fukuoka audition. *MAY **03 - Tokyo preliminary round (broadcast 1,8,15,22 June) ***Fukuda Asuka sings "Break Out" ** ?? - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 18+25 May) **11 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 1 **22 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 15+22 June) ***Fukuda Asuka sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) **18 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 2 **24 - Osaka preliminary round (broadcast 6-20 July) ***Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Ohguro Maki) ***Heike Michiyo sings "Anytime smokin' cigarette" (globe) **25 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 3. Winners: Kouguchi Azusa/Aoki Akiko/Matsumoto Yumie) *JUNE **01 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 1 **08 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 2 **15 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 3 ***Fukuda Asuka sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) **21 - Sapporo preliminary round (broadcast 27 July+3 Aug) ***Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (globe) ***Iida Kaori sings "STEADY" (SPEED) ***Ishiguro Aya sings "Monku ga Aru Nara Kinasai!" (RieScrAmble) **22 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo audition part 4. Winners: Fukuda Asuka/Kawamura Risa/Kabutomori Masayo) **29 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition - Nakatomi Kazumi *JULY **03 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 13+20 July) ***Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Ohguro Maki) **06 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 1 **11 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 27 July+3 Aug) ***Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (globe) ***Iida Kaori sings "Sweet Emotion" (Aikawa Nanase) ***Ishiguro Aya sings "Blue Velvet" (Kudo Shizuka) **13 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 2 ***Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Ohguro Maki) ***Heike Michiyo sings "Anytime smokin' cigarette" (globe) **20 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 3. Winners: Nakazawa Yuko/Heike Michiyo **27 - ASAYAN broadcast - Sapporo audition part 1 ***Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (globe) ***Ishiguro Aya sings "Blue Velvet" (Kudo Shizuka) ***Iida Kaori sings "Sweet Emotion" (Aikawa Nanase) **28 - Training in temple, day 1 **29 - Training in temple, day 2 **30 - Training in temple, day 3 ***The 11 finalists go to a temple where they are given cassettes of the song "GET" which they have to learn, as well as other duties such as cleaning. **31 - Dance training *AUGUST **03 - ASAYAN broadcast - Sapporo audition part 2. Winners: Iida Kaori/Ishiguro Aya/Abe Natsumi) **03 - Recorded interviews & studio dance performance shown on Aug 24th show **04 - Recorded appearance on ASAYAN **10 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (showing the girls at home + training in temple) **10 - Sharan Q decide the winner and videotape their decision, to be shown to the girls on 31 Aug. **14 - Recorded ASAYAN show. Heike Michiyo chosen from final 11 as winner **17 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (training in temple) **20 - 5 of the 10 "losers" are asked back and Tsunku tells them he wants them to form a group **24 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (brief clips of what's happened so far, then the 11 finalists dance in the studio and are interviewed - recorded 3+4 Aug) **31 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (recorded Aug 14th) ***The final 11 (Heike Michiyo, Fukuda Asuka, Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya & 5 others - Matsumoto Yumie, Kawamura Risa, Aoki Akiko, Kabutomori Masayo & Kouguchi Azusa) compete in final stage of audition. Each one sings "GET" then speaks to Tsunku. Afterwards they watch a video of Sharan Q deciding the winner. Heike Michiyo is chosen as the winner. *SEPTEMBER **07 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (recorded Aug 20th) ***Tsunku announces if they sell 50,000 "Ai no Tane" singles in 5 days he'll give them a record deal. **08 - Tsunku names the group Morning Musume **14 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Tsunku names the group "Morning Musume" (recorded Sept 8th) **21 - ASAYAN BROADCAST **23 - Recording Ai no Tane **25 - Recording Ai no Tane **28 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - voice training & CD jacket photo shoot *OCTOBER **05 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Heike Michiyo update, Ai no Tane recording **19 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Nakazawa Yuko records her solo part for Ai no Tane **26 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Ai no Tane promotion campaign *NOVEMBER **02 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Ai no Tane promotion campaign & performance **03 - Ai no Tane single released **03 - Day 1 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at HMV, Osaka. 16,610 CDs sold **09 - Day 2 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at HMV, Fukuoka. 9,004 CDs sold **09 - ASAYAN broadcast - Ai no Tane promotion campaign **16 - ASAYAN broadcast - CD selling in Osaka & Fukuoka **23 - ASAYAN broadcast - Ai no Tane promotion campaign & Heike Michiyo "GET" performance **24 - Day 3 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at Sapporo. 14,853 CDs sold **30 - Day 4 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at Nagoya Ball Park. (9,533 CDs sold). 50,000 total. ***(Osaka: 16,610, Fukuoka: 9,004, Sapporo: 1,4853, Nagoya: 9,533) "Thank you truly. Our dream of debut has been granted, it is delightful it truly is. Thank you truly." **30 - ASAYAN broadcast - CD selling in Sapporo *DECEMBER **02 - Learning 3 songs - どうにかして土曜日 (Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi), モーニングコーヒー (Morning Coffee), ウソつきあんた (Usotsuki Anta) **03 - In recording studio recording the 3 songs **04 - Mixing and deciding which one to choose **05 - Tsunku chooses Morning Coffee and decides Abe Natsumi to sing main melody **07 - ASAYAN broadcast - CD selling event at Nagoya Ball Park. Ai no Tane 50,000 copies sold **14 - ASAYAN broadcast - in studio recording 3 songs (recorded Dec 2-5) **21 - ASAYAN broadcast - in studio recording 3 songs (recorded Dec 2-5) **28 - ASAYAN broadcast - Morning Coffee? chosen, posing for photos, dance lesson 1998 *JANUARY **11 - ASAYAN broadcast (talk + Ai no Tane perf + selling the CDs) **18 - ASAYAN broadcast (We see them at home with their families) **25 - ASAYAN broadcast **28 - 1st single - Morning Coffee **30 - First performance of Morning Coffee on Music Station *FEBRUARY **01 - ASAYAN broadcast - recording a HEY!HEY!HEY! appearance on 25 Jan for broadcast 9 Feb & recording the 30 Jan Music Station appearance. **09 - Morning Coffee performance on HEY!HEY!HEY! **28 - Morning Coffee performance on Pop Jam *MARCH **01 - ASAYAN broadcast - photo shoot in Saipan **12 - Tsunku announces Morning Musume to get 3 new members *APRIL **20 - Morning Musume meet the 3 new members for first time **30 - 8nin Morning Musume 1st appearance in ASAYAN *MAY **03 - ASAYAN broadcast - audition - 3 new members - Ichii Sayaka, Yaguchi Mari and Yasuda Kei (2nd Gen) **27 - 2nd single - Summer Night Town *JULY **08 - 1st album - First Time *SEPTEMBER **09 - 3rd single - Daite HOLD ON ME! **30 - Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ with Heike Michiyo 1999 *FEBRUARY **10 - 4th single - Memory Seishun no Hikari *APRIL **18 - Fukuda Asuka retired to continue her schooling *MAY **12 - 5th single - Manatsu no Kousen *JULY **14 - 6th single - Furusato **28 - 2nd album - Second Morning *AUGUST **22 - Goto Maki joins (3rd Gen) *SEPTEMBER **05 - First performance of LOVE Machine on Asayan **09 - 7th single - LOVE Machine 2000 *JANUARY **07 - Ishiguro Aya leaves to pursue a career in fashion design **26 - 8th single - Koi no Dance Site *MARCH **29 - 3rd album - 3rd -LOVE Paradise- *APRIL **16 - Four new members - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi,? Kago Ai (4th Gen) *MAY **17 - 9th single - Happy Summer Wedding **21 - Ichii Sayaka leaves to begin a singer/songwriter career (in late 2001 she rejoined the music business with CUBIC-CROSS) *SEPTEMBER **06 - 10th single - I WISH *DECEMBER **13 - 11th single - Ren'ai Revolution 21 **31 - Happy Summer Wedding, LOVE Machine, and I WISH medley performed on 51st Kouhaku Uta Gassen 2001 *JANUARY **11 - Space Venus video game is released for Playstation 2 **31 - 1st best album - Best! Morning Musume 1 *APRIL **15 - Nakazawa Yuko graduates *JULY **25 - 12th single - The☆Peace! **31 - Morning Musume becomes the #1 female group with the most consecutive years with a #1 single (4), beating the previous record set by Pink Lady and tied by Princess Princess (3) *AUGUST ** 26 - Four new members - Ogawa Makoto, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Konno Asami (5th Gen) *OCTOBER **31 - 13th single - Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 2002 *FEBRUARY **20 - 14th single - Souda! We're ALIVE *MARCH **27 - 4th album - 4th Ikimasshoi! *JULY **24 - 15th single - Do it! Now **30 - Morning Musume becomes the #1 female group in Top 10 singles (16), beating the previous record set by Wink and tied by MAX (15) *SEPTEMBER **23 - Goto Maki graduates *OCTOBER **30 - 16th single - Koko ni Iruzee! 2003 *JANUARY ** 19 - Four new members chosen - Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Fujimoto Miki (6th Gen) on the show "Love Audition 2002" *FEBRUARY **19 - 17th single - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *MARCH **26 - 5th album - No.5 *APRIL **23 - 18th single - AS FOR ONE DAY *MAY **05 - Yasuda Kei graduates - 4 new members perform Do it! Now onstage at concert *JUNE **29 - The new members first proper performance (Shabondama on 27 Hour TV), but only 14 members as Ogawa Makoto injured her leg **30 - 19th single - Shabondama *SEPTEMBER **18 - Morning Musume Otome Gumi single Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~, and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi single Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *NOVEMBER **06 - 20th single - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *DECEMBER **31 - Morning Musume performs Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ at the 54th Kouhaku alongside former Morning Musume member Goto Maki. 2004 *JANUARY **21 - 21st single - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT **25 - Abe Natsumi graduates **27 - Morning Musume becomes the #1 female group with the most consecutive years with Top 10 singles (7), beating the previous record set by MAX (6) *FEBRUARY **25 - Morning Musume Otome Gumi single Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ & Morning Musume Sakura Gumi single Sakura Mankai *MARCH **31 - 2nd best album - Best! Morning Musume 2 *MAY **12 - 22nd single - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *JULY **22 - 23rd single - Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *AUGUST **01 - Tsuji Nozomi & Kago Ai graduation *NOVEMBER **03 - 24th single - Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *DECEMBER **08 - 6th album - Ai no Dai 6kan **15 - Morning Musume EARLY SINGLE BOX (box set) **31 - Morning Musume performs Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT at the 55th Kouhaku alongside W (Double You), former Morning Musume members Tsuji Nozomi & Kago Ai. 2005 *JANUARY **05 - TV show - Musume Document 2005 begins **19 - 25th single - THE Manpower!!! **30 - Iida Kaori graduation *APRIL **04 - TV show - Musume DOKYU! begins **14 - Yaguchi Mari suddenly resigns from Morning Musume **27 - 26th single - Osaka Koi no Uta *MAY **01 - One new member chosen in the Morning Musume Audition 2005: Kusumi Koharu (7th gen) **07 - Ishikawa Rika graduation *JULY **27 - 27th single - Iroppoi Jirettai - Kusumi Koharu's debut single *AUGUST **20 - Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharuchan Irasshai!~" begins **27 - Promotional events with the group split into 3 teams to shake hands with 15,000 people in 1 day *SEPTEMBER **15 - Arrives in Hong Kong for a fan club tour *NOVEMBER **09 - 28th single - Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *DECEMBER **31 - Morning Musume performs LOVE Machine at the 56th Kouhaku alongside all former Morning Musume members still active in Hello! Project. 2006 *FEBRUARY **15 - 7th album - Rainbow 7 **25 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ begins *MARCH **15 - 29th single - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *JUNE **21 - 30th single - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *JULY **23 - Konno Asami graduation *AUGUST **01 - Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical begins **27 - Ogawa Makoto graduation **27 - Happy 8 Audition begins *SEPTEMBER **30 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ begins *NOVEMBER **08 - 31st single - Aruiteru **14 - Morning Musume becomes the #1 female group with the most #1 singles (10), beating the previous record set by Pink Lady (9) **17 - Along the Jpop duo WaT, Morning Musume sings the open act of 2006 Volleyball World Championships. The song "Ready Go!" was released in the Petit Best 7 as track #17. *DECEMBER **10 - One new member chosen in the Morning Musume Happy 8 Audition: Mitsui Aika (8th gen) **13 - 1st mini album - 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! **31 - Morning Musume performs a medley alongside GAM at the 57th Kouhaku. 2007 *JANUARY **24 - Morning Musume 10th anniversary special unit Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai releases single Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *FEBRUARY **14 - 32nd single - Egao YES Nude *MARCH **15 - Surprise addition of two Chinese exchange students to Morning Musume: Junjun and Linlin **17 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Spring ~Sexy 8 Beat~ **21 - 8th album - SEXY 8 BEAT **22 - Morning Musume Fan Club Tour in Hawaii begins *APRIL **25 - 33rd single - Kanashimi Twilight **29 - Handshaking events in Tokyo and Osaka *MAY **01 - Morning Musume becomes the #1 female group in single sales (11,085,000 sold copies), beating the previous record set by Pink Lady (11,037,000 sold copies) **06 - Yoshizawa Hitomi graduation *JUNE **01 - Fujimoto Miki resigns from Morning Musume. Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa became the new leader and the new sub-leader **08 - Takahashi Ai and Kusumi Koharu go as spokepersons in "Nihon TV eco week" opening ceremony. *JULY **25 - 34th single - Onna ni Sachi Are (Debut single of two Chinese members) *AUGUST **8 - 2nd Tanjou single - Itoshiki Tomo e *SEPTEMBER **22 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! Bomb~ *OCTOBER **24 - Morning Musume's compilation of all singles for tenth anniversary - Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ **26 - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Kusumi Koharu arrive in Korea to the compilation of all singles album. Press conference, apperance in MAY BEE radio show with Takahashi and Niigaki **27 - Handshake event in Korea with said members. Footage of their promotional activities was broadcasted by M.Net Star Watch on 2007.11.02 **29 - Morning Musume arrive in Taiwan to promote the compilation of all singles album. FC live event (Performances: LOVE Machine, The☆Peace!, Ren'ai Revolution 21, Onna ni Sachi Are, Chance! (Kusumi). Broadcasted by Saturday Night Fever on 2007.11.11). Radio appearance by Takahashi, Niigaki, Michishige and Junjun (the rest of the girls stayed at their hotel) **30 - Handshake event in Korea with Morning Musume. Footage of their promotional activities was broadcasted by MTV Taiwan on 2007.12.02 *NOVEMBER **21 - 35th single - Mikan *DECEMBER **31 - Morning Musume performs a medley named Special LOVE Mix ～Shiawase no Heisei 20 Shuunen Ver.～ alongside Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute at the 58th Kouhaku. 2008 *MARCH **22 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ tour *APRIL **16 - 36th Single - Resonant Blue . Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina and Junjun one day visit to Taiwan for promoting Resonant Blue (released in Taiwan on the same day as Japan) and the 2008 Taiwan concert (one press conference and apperances in three TV shows and one radio show) *MAY **11 - Resonant Blue handshake events **24 - Morning Musume 2008 Concert Tour in Taiwan (in TWTC Nangang) **26 - Junjun and Linlin travel to China to donate 1,092,607 yen (fundraising done during Biyuuden's Final FC Bus Tour in Enshuu and Morning Musume's 2007 overseas activities) to Shanghai charity for Sichuan victims. *JUNE **1 - Morning Musume 10th Anniversary Live Tour in Korea 2008 (in Olimpic Park, Olimpic Hall - 4,300 seats) **28 - Morning Musume concert in Shanghai *AUGUST **6 - Morning Musume x Takarazuka Cinderella the Musical begins **25 - Morning Musume x Takarazuka Cinderella the Musical ends *SEPTEMBER **2 - Morning Musume Fan Club Tour in Hawaii 2008 begins **24 - 37th single - Pepper Keibu **27 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ tour *OCTOBER **19 - Pepper Keibu handshake events *NOVEMBER **26 - Cover album - COVER YOU 2009 *JANUARY **28 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *FEBRUARY **18 - 38th single - Naichau Kamo **21 - Naichau Kamo handshake events (1) *MARCH **1 - Naichau Kamo handshake events (2) **18 - 9th album - Platinum 9 DISC **20 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *MAY **13 - 39th single - Shouganai Yume Oibito **30 - Shouganai Yume Oibito handshake events (1) *JUNE **20 - Shouganai Yume Oibito handshake events (2) *JULY **3 - Morning Musume performs in Anime Expo 2009 (Los Angeles Convention Center) **15 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *AUGUST **5 - 40th single - Nanchatte Ren'ai *SEPTEMBER **5 - Morning Musume in Los Angeles Live Documental on TV Tokyo airs **19 - Start of 2009 Fall tour Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *NOVEMBER **25 - 41st single - Kimagure Princess *DECEMBER **6 - Kusumi Koharu graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project 2010 *JANUARY **14 - Morning Musume Jc & Jk Female Actress Audition Announced. Up-Front and BS-TBS agreed to hold auditions in five cities (Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka and Sapporo) to find a co-star for a stage play with Morning Musume in June. **15 - Mano Erina-led dorama, Hanbun Esper, which features Morning Musume and S/mileage, titled Hanbun Esper, starts on Dohhh-UP!. *FEBRUARY **10 - 42nd single - Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **14 - Morning Musume were live on Chinese TV in commemoration of the lunar/Chinese new year and sang Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai and a Chinese song called Jasmine Tea or 茉莉花 (not the Mano Erina B-side). **24 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Autumn ~Nine Smile~ (Koharu Kusumi's Graduation) released on DVD. *MARCH **17 - 10th album - 10 MY ME. **17 - The official Morning Musume Twitter account opened. **20 - Morning Musume appears at a fashion event non-no x BS-TBS Fashion Show Spring Collection White Day Special and performs Ren'ai Revolution 21. **23 - Announced that all the members of Morning Musume, and ℃-ute's Nakajima Saki will have a role in the play FASHIONABLE, running June 11 - June 27. **31 - Morning Musume’s 4th Alo Hello DVD announced. The release date is set for 6/16. *APRIL **1 - Morning Musume had been chosen as image girls for a national campaign in China for the entrance of dog-guide in all establishments. *MAY **5 - Announced that Morning Musume will be appearing at Japan Expo in Paris, France. The convention will be held from July 1 through July 4 at the Paris-Nord Villepinte Convention Center. **29 - Promotion Video for Seishun Collection is released through a live stream. **31 - The cover for Morning Musume’s PB titled Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2010 has been released. *JUNE **1 - Concert Tour 2010 Autumn announced. **1 - 5th Generation Event announced. **4 - Cover for "Alo Hello! 4" DVD is released. **9 - 43rd Single - Seishun Collection. A-side used as the theme for the stage play titled FASHIONABLE. **9 - PB Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2010 has been released. **10 - Details about "Alo Hello! 4" DVD are released. *JULY **1-4 - Morning Musume appears at Japan Expo in Paris, France. **2 - Morning Musume’s Japan Expo concert in Paris is broadcast live through Nico Nico. *AUGUST **8 - Tsunku announces 9th generation auditions. The first time since 2006 when Mitsui Aika joined the group. **8 - Tsunku also announces: Junjun, Linlin, and Kamei Eri to graduate from the group on December 15, the last show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ **10 - Morning Musume arrives for taping of a serious TV show in Hunan, China (Junjun’s hometown). **15 - A Morning Musume event was the very first event to be broadcasted by TBS TV in 3D. **28 - Morning Musume new unit announced: Muten Musume. According to Tsunku the unit was made to spread the sushi culture around the world. The unit consists of Morning Musume members using characters and names for promotion of a sushi chain in Kansai. **28 - Morning Musume shows as performer and co-host on this Year’s 24 Hour Television Charity Telethon *SEPTEMBER **20 - Morning Musume Calendar 2011 released. *OCTOBER **27 - Special single - Appare! Kaiten Zushi as Muten Musume. *NOVEMBER **17 - 44th single - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game **24 - A Blu-ray edition of Morning Musume’s Alo Hello! 4 is released also Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game single V version. *DECEMBER **1 - 11th album - Fantasy! Juuichi **15 - Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin graduate at Yokohama Arena. The concert is broadcast live in 3D. 2011 *JANUARY **2 - Four new members are added as 9th generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon **9 - Takahashi Ai announces her graduation on the last day of the Hello! Project 2011 Winter concert **16 - Suzuki Kanon appears in the newspaper of her prefecture *FEBRUARY **5 - Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~. The movie featuring Morning Musume is released **6 - First Fanclub event featuring 9th gen members is held at Yokohama BLITZ in Kanagawa **11 - Second Fanclub event featuring 9th gen members is held at Eru Theater in Osaka *MARCH **Official release date of the 45th single Maji Desu ka Ska!, but it got postponed due to the 2011 Touhoku Earthquake *APRIL **06 - 45th single Maji Desu ka Ska! is released **13 - First airing of UstreaMusume *MAY **08 - 10th Generation Auditions announced during the Morning Musume 2011 Haru Concert *JUNE ** 1 - Announced the participation of Morning Musume and Takahashi Ai in a movie called "Sharehouse". The movie will be released in theaters on 12/11 ** 10 - Morning Musume promoting the new season of Cirque du Soleil in Japan, called KOOZA and make a mini-live after the show until 10/07 as a mini-tour ** 13 - 10th Generation Auditions start ** 15 - 46th single Only you is released * JULY ** 10 - Morning Musume promoting the new season of Cirque du Soleil ended as well the mini-lives after the shows. ** 20 - Morning Musume’s FC Tour in Hawaii started. ** 26 - Morning Musume’s FC Tour in Hawaii ended. * AUGUST ** 6 - Morning Musume participed in the FNS "Uta no Summer Matsuri 2011" event ** 9 - Morning Musume's PHOTOBOOK Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th Generation Members~ is released ** 22 - Morning Musume presents a medley in the charity show 24 HOUR TV!!!, fellow Hello! Project group S/mileage also paticiped in the event ** 31 - Previews shown of the making of the music video of Hello! Project Mobekimasu's single showing Niigaki's first act as leader of Morning Musume * SEPTEMBER ** 14 - 47th single Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! is released **20 - Morning Musume becomes the #1 group in Top 10 singles (47), beating the previous record set by B'z (46) ** 29 - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka are announced as winners of the 10th Generation Auditions ** 30 - Takahashi Ai's Graduation *OCTOBER ** 1 - Niigaki Risa becomes leader of Morning Musume as well the longest serving member of the group **12 - 12th album - 12, Smart is released **17 - According the reputed MADAME NOIRE website, Morning Musume is the #8 at the TOP 10 of Best-selling girl group of all time *NOVEMBER **11 - Morning Musume along with entire Hello! Project participated in a special live called Hello! Project Festival 2011 at Yomiuri Land. The event was streamed over the internet by NicoNico. **25 - Morning Musume participated in this year’s Toyota Yuuki no Tsubasa 2011 event. *DECEMBER **12 - The Movie Sharehouse with the participation of Takahashi Ai and Morning Musume is released in theaters. 2012 *JANUARY **1 - AKB48 becomes the #1 female group in single sales (11,787,800 sold copies), beating the previous record set by Morning Musume (11,774,000 sold copies) **2 - Niigaki Risa announces her graduation at the end of the Spring Tour on May 18 at Nippon Budokan. **11 - All Morning Musume members, except Mitsui Aika, started a drama called Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen, along other members of Hello! Project, the drama is co-lead by Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. **12 - 9th and 10th members have their own on-line talk show, only for the official fanclub, called Ma-Ji-De Pyocopyoco. **25 - 48th single - Pyocopyoco Ultra. The debut of the 10th gen. members. *FEBRUARY **3 - A new Morning Musume stopwatch app for Android & IOS was released. **18 - Morning Musume's 2012 Spring tour, called Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Started *MARCH **6 - Morning Musume and ℃-ute take part on this year’s NHK J-Melo Spring Fest 2012. **10 - Morning Musume take part, as special guest, in Dream Morning Musume’s Nippon Budokan Show. Former members Ishiguro Aya, Goto Maki, and Tsuji Nozomi are also guests, bringing the total number of active and former members participating in this concert to a record 24. **24 - Morning Musume members, along others UP-Front "talentos", as well former members, passed out food in Iwate on March 24th to those affected by last year’s devastating earthquake.The event was part of the agency’s Tohoku Earthquake Disaster Relief Project, ‘Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu‘. The agency passed out 1,200 meals of butadon and pork miso soup by the end of the event. The current members performed Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru in front of a crowd of 1,500 people. *APRIL **2 - The Bags customized by Morning Musume members last month, goes to the auction, this action is part of the 6th charity event called ROOTOTE the campaign (TOTE AS CANVAS) has focused its profits to children who were victims of the earthquake that hit Japan last year. **7 - 9th and 10th Generation Members started a radio show called Morning Musume no Morning Gakuen ~Houkago Meeting~ (Morning Musume’s Morning Campus ~AfterSchool Meeting~). **11 - 49th single - Ren'ai Hunter. The last one with 5th member Niigaki Risa. **17 - Morning Musume becomes #1 overall in Top 10 singles (49), beating the previous record set by the #1 Top 10 solo artist, Hamasaki Ayumi (48) *MAY **4 - Mitsui Aika's sudden graduation from Morning Musume due to health concerns is announced for May 18, 2012 at Nippon Budokan beside Niigaki Risa. **18 - Morning Musume's 2012 Spring tour, called Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ is finished. **18 - Niigaki Risa & Mitsui Aika graduate from Morning Musume at Nippon Budokan, Morning Musume's 11th Generation "Suppin Utahime" audition is announced, and Michishige Sayumi is announced to be the new leader. **26 - Morning Musume is one the special artist to perform at Girls Award 2012 Spring/Summer collection ~All you need is LOVE~ event at Yoyogi Stadium along side names as ICONIQ, Kato Miliyah and Korean Pop Group Wonder Girls. *JUNE **6 - A Musical play called Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki starts. All Morning Musume members are part of the cast,except the current leader, Michishige Sayumi, at the play Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho and Kudo Haruka have got the main characters. **15 to 28 - 9th and 10th along the S/mileage's 2nd generation hold a FC event called Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, divided in mixed groups, and a last concert with all members at June 1st at Zepp Tokyo. *JULY **4 - The 50th single is released: "One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show" and is the best-seller single since "Shabondama" *AUGUST **8 - Morning Musume is one of the guest at 24hsTV Charity TV. **10 - The Phobotobok from the 9th and 10th generation is released, and is titled "Morning Musume 9・10ki 1st Official Photo Book" **22 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special photobook is released **29 - Morning Musume's Concert Tour 2012 Spring ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa & Mistui Aika Graduation Special DVD & Blu-ray are released. *SEPTEMBER **3 - Morning Musume Hawaii Tour 2012 Special Live in Honolulu **5 - After Berryz Kobo, Morning Musume selected members (not yet revelead) will perform at Japan Festa 2012 in Bangok. **12 - Morning Musume's 13th Studio Album 13 Colorful Character is released. **14 - One new member chosen in the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition: Oda Sakura (11th gen) *OCTOBER **10 - 51st single "Wakuteka Take a chance" is released. *NOVEMBER **14 - The DVD for Morning Musume’s videoclips compilation called Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ is released. 2013 *JANUARY **16 - Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 10ki Shashinshuu is released. **23 - 52nd single "Help me!!" is released. This is the first single with Oda Sakura as a group member. *FEBRUARY **1 - "Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ Live PB is Released *MARCH **2 - It has been announced that Morning Musume members Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka will be starring in a new stage play titled Gogakuyuu. The stage play will run from 6/12 till 6/23. **2 - Morning Musume within the other H!P groups held at Pacific Yokohama a special concert called Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 , a DVD will be released at 07/10. **13 - The DVD and Blu-ray for Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ is released. **16 - Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition been announced. **16 - 2013's spring tour called Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ starts. *APRIL **17 - 53rd single "Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" is released. **18 - The group perform their new single at the TV Show Music Japan **20 - The group perform their new single at the TV Show Music Dragon **23 - After a full week of peaking at the top of the Oricon chart and stabilizing at a #1 position through the past 7 days, Morning Musume have now achieved their 2nd consecutive #1 weekly on the charts after "Help me!!" with their 53rd single titled "Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai", which is the first time it has occurred since 2001. **25 - Two thousand fans went to a special, and surprise, mini-live held at Shibuya, named Morning Musume x ekiato in celebration of the second group #1 this year, and the anniversary of this famous train station in Japan called Tokyuu Toyoko Line. *MAY **19 - Morning Musume along all the others H!P groups participate in a special concert titled Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~ held at the Tokyo Hibiya Park Open Air Concert Hall. **21 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ is finished at Nippon Budokan in Tokyo, and it is Tanaka Reina's last concert as member. *SEPTEMBER **12 - 54th single - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan. Ranked #1 on this Oricon charts for the first week of sales. It was the highest selling Hello! Project single of 2013 and it became Morning Musume's highest selling single since "Koko ni Iruzee!", which was released in 2002. 2014 *JANUARY **1 - Morning Musume began the new year with their new group name, Morning Musume '14. **21 - Tsunku announced at the Presentation Spring 2014 that Morning Musume would be part of a commercial along with comedians Morisanchuu, forming a new unit called Morimusu. **29 - 55th single - Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?. This was their first single released as Morning Musume '14. The single peaked at #1 on the Oricon charts, becoming their fourth #1 single in a row – the longest streak of number ones in the group's history. *MARCH **15 - the 12th generation auditions were re-held as Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! **30 - NHK BS Premium aired a four hour special on Morning Musume's history and their 55 singles. *APRIL **16 - 56th single - Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0, which also peaked at #1 on the Oricon weekly chart. **29 - During the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ concert held in Yamaguchi, Michishige Sayumi announced her graduation. She would be graduating at their Fall 2014 concert tour. *MAY **29 - A second in-group unit was formed. The unit, named Zenryoku Yasai Musume, will be promoting KAGOME vegetable juice. *SEPTEMBER **30 - The 12th Generation members were officially revealed. They are Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, and Haga Akane. This is their biggest line up since 2004. *OCTOBER **5 - Morning Musume '14 performed in New York City in front of 2,000 fans. **15 - 57th single - TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin. It is the final single featuring 6th generation member Michishige Sayumi. **29 -14th album - 14shou ~The message~. Last album to feature Michishige Sayumi, as well as the last to feature a 6th generation member. *NOVEMBER **14 - Morning Musume '14 announced that they would be holding an audition for a music video director for one of their future songs. To enter the audition, one must submit a three minute video. The audition was open to any nationality. Both amateurs and professionals were welcome to apply. **26 - Michishige Sayumi graduated, appointing Fukumura Mizuki as the leader of Morning Musume and both Iikubo Haruna and Ikuta Erina were appointed sub-leaders of Morning Musume. *DECEMBER **28 - It was announced that Morning Musume's 12th generation members would start their own radio show on FM-FUJI titled Morning Musume. ’15 12ki Nikki and would start airing on January 4, 2015. 2015 *JANUARY **1 - Morning Musume '14 changed their name to Morning Musume '15. *FEBRUARY **9 - It was announced that Morning Musume '15 would be releasing a song for the upcoming Pretty Cure movie, in which Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura would be providing their voices to 3 spirits whose artwork they designed themselves. **14 - It was announced that Iikubo Haruna would be the official mentor to the 12th generation, bringing back the mentor system. *APRIL **15 - 58th single - Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara. This was the 12th generation's debut single and their first single without Michishige Sayumi. *JUNE **18 - TRIANGLE (TRIANGLE -トライアングル-) is an Engeki Joshibu science-fiction musical based on the manga α -Alpha- by Kuramochi Fusako, starring Morning Musume'15, Sudo Maasa and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The musical was divided into two versions, α and β. It took place from June 18 through June 28, 2015 at Sunshine Theater **24 - Morning Musume '15 performed at the TV Tokyo Music Festival. In addition, it was also announced that original members of Morning Musume will gather together for a 4-song medley including "Daite HOLD ON ME!", "LOVE Machine", "Koi no Dance Site" and "Happy Summer Wedding". *AUGUST **19 - 59th single - Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *OCTOBER **29 - Sayashi Riho announced that she will graduate from Morning Musume '15 on December 31st. *DECEMBER **4 - It was announced that Morning Musume '16 will be the main guest at "Anime Matsuri" in Houston, Texas USA. **16 - Morning Musume '15 performed at Fuji TV's 2015 FNS Kayousai THE LIVE. **29 - 60th single - Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only. It is Sayashi Riho's last single as a member of Morning Musume. **31 - Sayashi Riho graduated from Morning Musume at their Countdown Live performance. 2016 *JANUARY **1 - Morning Musume '15 changed their name to Morning Musume '16. **2 - Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition for 13th generation is announced. *FEBRUARY **7 - Suzuki Kanon's graduation is announced. **26 - Morning Musume '16 are the main guests at Anime Matsuri in Houston, Texas from the 26th to the 28th. *MAY **11 - 61st single - Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi. **31 - Suzuki Kanon graduated from Morning Musume at the end of the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. Staff announced that there are no results from the Morning Musume '16 "Shinseki" Audition and auditions are to be re-held. *JUNE **11 - Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa (続・11人いる！東の地平・西の永遠; Continued, They Were Eleven! Horizon of the East, Eternity of the West) is an Engeki Joshibu science-fiction musical starring Morning Musume '16 and select members of Tsubaki Factory and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The play was presented in different venues and dates in Tokyo and Kyoto. **29 - Morning Musume '16 performed at TV Tokyo Music Festival *JULY **2 - Morning Musume '16 performed at NTV's THE MUSIC DAY Natsu no Hajimari **16 - Morning Musume '16 performed at TBS TV's Ongaki no Hi x CDTV Asamade Natsu Fes! 2016 **18 - Morning Musume '16 performed at Fuji TV's 2016 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri with C-ute and ANGERME. *NOVEMBER **23 - 62nd single - Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *DECEMBER **12 - During the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ finale at Nippon Budokan, the winners of the Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition and 13th generation members were announced to be Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina. **14 - Morning Musume '16 performed an idol shuffle medley with other groups (including °C-ute) during the second night of Fuji TV's 2016 FNS Kayousai. **26 - Sashining Musume formed - collaborative unit with then HKT48 member Sashihara Rino. **31 - Morning Musume '16 performed on TV for the first time as the Morning Musume '17 line-up during the CDTV Special! Toshikoshi Premier Live 2016→2017. The performance was pre-recorded on December 30, which Sato Masaki was unable to participate due to her lower back injury. 2017 *JANUARY **1 - Morning Musume '16 changed their name to Morning Musume '17. **12 - "marukome×Morning Musume '17 Morning Misoshiru, Nomou yo Project" announced. The group's debut single, Morning Coffee is remade as "Morning Misoshiru" for the collaboration. *MARCH **8 - 63rd single - BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy *APRIL **28 - Kudo Haruka's graduation announced. *JUNE **26 - 14th generation joins - Morito Chisaki announced as the sole 14th generation member during a reshuffling of Hello! Project following major graduations and Country Girls' part time status. *OCTOBER **4 - 64th Single - Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! *NOVEMBER **3 - Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) released (with 1st generation, as Morning Musume 20th. **30 - Gosenfu no Tasuki released - digital single commemorating their 20th anniversary. *DECEMBER **6 - 15th Album - ⑮ Thank you, too **11 - Kudo Haruka graduates. 2018 *JANUARY **1 - Morning Musume '17 changes their name to Morning Musume '18 **28 - Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite released. *MARCH **27 - Ogata Haruna's graduation announced. *JUNE **13 - 65th single - Are you Happy? / A gonna **20 - Ogata Haruna graduates. *AUGUST **17 - Iikubo Haruna's graduation announced. *OCTOBER **24 - 66th single - Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *DECEMBER **16 - Iikubo Haruna graduates. **31 - Ishida Ayumi appointed sub-leader, joining Ikuta Erina. 2019 *JANUARY **1 - Morning Musume '18 changes their name to Morning Musume '19 **2 - Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition begins, looking for 15th generation members. *MARCH **20 - Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary released *JUNE **12 - 67th single - Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night **22 - 15th generation joins - Morning Musume 15th generation announced through YouTube. Category:Morning Musume